The Naruto Chocolate Box Drabble Series
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: This is my drabble collection for Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, and it will contain various characters, pairings, ratings, etc. You never know what I'll come up with. Enjoy.
1. Drabble 1: Temari 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not making money from writing this drabble.

Warnings/Notes/Rating: Heavy T, but I'll rate it M, just in case. This has incest in it, but there's nothing graphic. I guess you could also consider it AU-ish. The drabble is a result of the last drabble wars session with Saku. Also, I slightly veered away from the prompt... Hope you enjoy it.

Drabble wars prompt from Saku: Gaara/Temari- She knew this relationship was wrong, but it was so hard to tell him no. Especially when he'd give that lost stare. [Set to this song, "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace]

* * *

_The Naruto Chocolate Box Drabble Series  
_Drabble 1: Temari 1_  
_By Yo, Written 1.2.15, About 215 words, Posted to ff dot net 1.21.15

* * *

He wouldn't look at her, his aquamarine eyes staring down at the ground as his hands grasped her hips. He wanted Temari to hold him and didn't have the words to ask for it. She sighed and pulled him close, her arms tight around him. He let out a small sigh of relief and rested his head against her clothed breasts. She began backing them slowly toward the bed, so she could hold him more comfortably.

"Gaara…" She whispered and pulled him down on the bed with her, letting him rest over the top of her body, and she felt things, _heat_, beginning to stir in her belly, just because he was so close to her.

He hummed in response and rubbed his head enticingly against her breasts, one of his hands reaching down to caress the bare flesh of his stomach. Temari gasped.

_This is so wrong. We have to stop this. Brothers and sister don't feel this way toward each other_, She tried reason with herself, even tried to make herself pull away from him, but she couldn't.

"Temari, I need you," Gaara whispered against her as his other hand began to unfasten her pants.

"Okay," And once again she had no choice but to give in to him.

Because she needed _him_ too.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Note on this drabble series: I have several other drabble series for other fandoms (i.e. Yu Yu Hakusho, Avatar the Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist, and Inuyasha) because of the drabble wars sessions I have with Saku. I felt it was high time I had one for Naruto/Naruto Shippuden as well. I will not add previously written drabbles for the Naruto fandom to this new series. I'll leave those as stand alone pieces. In the style and spirit of my other drabble series, anything can and will appear in this series, too. Meaning any pairing is fair game, and the rating for each drabble will vary. Also, in most cases the drabbles I produce will not be connected to any other ones, unless clearly stated. Each drabble will also be stand alone. This will be the only time you see this note. If you have any questions/comments, don't be afraid to PM me or drop them to me in a review.


	2. Drabble 2: Gaara 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not making money from writing this drabble.

Warnings/Notes/Rating: No warnings really. The drabble's rated K+ and AU-ish. Basically Gaara gets injured and he forces himself to keep his eyes open in order to watch her heal him. Enjoy the innocence… You don't get a lot of that from my fics.

Drabble wars prompt from Saku: Sakura/Gaara- Healing wounds after battle. Soft hands and softer skin.

* * *

_The Naruto Chocolate Box Drabble Series  
_Drabble 2: Gaara 1_  
_By Yo's Subordinate; Written 8.14.15; About 180 words; &amp; Posted to ffdotnet 8.16.15

* * *

He could barely keep his eyes open, but he had to. He found it to be the most important thing in the world to keep on looking at her beautiful face. She was so fierce, so focused, on her task above him. Warm, green, tender energy emanated from her hands against his bloody, deep stomach wound.

The enemy ninja's sword should not have made it past his sand shields, but by that point in the long, arduous battle, Gaara had been too exhausted to maintain his chakra flow, and Naruto had to once again save his life in the nick of time.

Gaara sighed as he noticed how the wind gently brushed through her short pink hair, caressing her soft cheeks, touching her when he couldn't…when he couldn't even lift his hand up from his side enough to graze her knee. He was too weak to move, but he'd be damned if he didn't keep his eyes open to watch her.

"Thank you," Gaara whispered.

Sakura gave him a small nod and a quiet smile in reply, never wavering in her task to heal him.

* * *

_Owari_


End file.
